Ultimate Beast Master (Gojira126)
The Ultimate Beast Master is a cyborg monstrosity build by the scientist, Edward T. Denver, father of Xuelan. UBM is the familiar of Goji Sperry and is the only machine that has proven to be even harder for the Supernatural world to put down than even the Khoas Brigade. Appearance The Ultimate Beast Master is a massive, skeletal dragon like dinosaur cyborg. Its skull is made of a metal that can only be dented by one of the Concepts of the universe, named Mineral 773. The rest of the body is made of Beastium, a metal was found to be able to withstand the might of the Great Dragon Kings. Personality While the terror of the Familiar Forest when it was let loose, the Ultimate Beast Master is a cunning and resourceful creation that has faced and beaten the 5 Great Dragon Kings. If it had faced the Dragon Emperor's when they had bodies, it would have been a stand off and unknown who would have won. Powers and Abilities A creation that has faced all the Dragon Kings and won is not without its power and weaponry. * Immeasurable Strength: Through a combination of Hydraulic, plasma fusion and nuclear fission cores, the Beast's strength can't be measured by any means as it is constantly growing its power to when it is needed. * Dense Armor: As the Skull is made of the entirety of what nature created named Mineral 773 and the rest of the Body is made of Beastium, the body is ready for really heavy hitting foes. * Plasma Flames: Because of its plasma core, the Beast is able to expel fire from its mouth that is made of concentrated plasma that is 4 trillion degrees Celsius, 250,000 times hotter than the center of the sun. * Brain: As a cyborg, the rest of the body is controlled by a brain. This brain was that of a sentient beast from the supernatural world that was the last of its kind. Being smarter than a Dragon and much more deadly, this brain has lost some of its intelligence after it was integrated but is still much more dangerous than a Dragon. * Size: Being a half a mile in length (2640 feet) and 100 meters tall, this monster shows its power through not only its strength but its massive size. * Nanotechnology: little robots that are inside the armor itself reconstruct the armor and fix the damage that is sustained, improving the armor with every battle. Weaknesses The Beast has several kinks in its system that can bring it crashing down. The brain is a the largest one, as cyborg's are still an unknown in either world. The brain can overexert itself and emotions can short circuit the many minuscule wires and important parts that keep it alive. Emotions like lust, depression, and many more complex emotions are deadly to it, standard emotions like anger, happiness and sadness are within its parameters. Trivia * The Beast's appearance is based on the course from the Netflix show called Ultimate BeastMaster. * The Beast was created as a way to find and return Edward T. Denver's daughter, Xuelan, after she was kidnapped. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Creatures Category:Fanon cyborgs Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Gojira126 __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Sperryverse